un cumpleaños de locos
by pokemongraymaster
Summary: que tenemos aqui dos tortolitos un agresivo una ruidosa un ingeniero un sin miedo un princeso unos extras y bueno que puede salir mal pues el agresivo controla el mundo oneshot


Me quise dar el lujo para hacer un oneshot sorpresa disfrútenlo

Un cumpleaños de locos

Un típico 3 de marzo bueno blue y gray son manojos de nervios y ira con este típico dia podía poner a gray golpear a cualquier dex holders por una equivocación

3 de marzo bosque viridian

Cada dex holder se reunio en hoenn sabían que ese dia seria el peor de sus vidas por cada año

Yellow se levanto recibió un mensaje de texto de blue a travez del battle deck"ven a hoenn nececitas relajarte un poco en el bosque orion"(les digo a veces pondré quimeras fakemons y lugares falsos)la rubia sabia que el bosque orion era lugar del orion resort el mejor resort de todas las regiones y otro mensaje de gray"si blue te mando el mensaje perdón están haciendo unos trabajos de expansión en el resort ve a las playas orion tal vez hay puedes pescar un gran orionis dicen que son muy adorable de hecho ruby trata de pescar uno"

Bosques orion

Ahí estaban los dex holders execto ruby y red

Blue y gray:AHORAN MUEVAN LAS MALDITAS PIERNAS TU SAPHIRE PON ESAS DECORACIONES EN LOS ARBOLES

Gray:TE AYUDARE-gray usando sus habilidades de parkour ayudo a poner todos empujando a saphire al suelo

Saphire:SI RUBY ESTUVIERA AQUÍ SERIA MAS FACIL-decia con ira no podía soportar los cumpleaños de yellow antes de gray pero ahora siempre SIEMPRE obtiene una caída propinada por gray

Playas orion

Se comenzaba a ser las doce los chicos tenían muchas canciones suaves especialmente recombinadas para que toquen gray o gold

Ruby:mimi evolución deck activada-el milotic empezó a transformarse en casi un humano con cola con la que se movia además de que estaba luchando contra un orionis un poco débil debido a su velocidad algo desequilibrada

Yellow:hola ruby-el entrenado dio un salto de susto empujo a mimi y callo en el agua a la cual una pokebal de un sombrero bolso que le regalo gray de cumpleaños numero 15 atrapando a orionis imediatamente

Yellow:te llamare ori-el cicatrizado veía con horror todo su trabajo de mantener su paciencia a limite suyo y empezó a gritar

Ruby:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bosque orion terminaron por fin ahora sus momentos de descanso pero faltaba un integrante muy especial

(escena estilo chibi imaginensela por favor quienes entiendan se van a reir)

Red estaba dormido siendo arrastrado por un gray mal humorado cuando de repente gray lanzo hacia arriba como manchamp fuerte a red despertandolo el ojirojo empezó a gritar y gray con cara de ira y desprecio (estilo natsu del capitulo 2 de fairy tail) pateo a red en el costado hacia el orion resort

Blue:no crees que exageraste hohohoho-decia con su clásica risa

Gray:no creo el infeliz tiene unos pesos de mas-decia con su clásica mirada de ira

Piscina de el orion resort

Red estaba en el tranpolin acrobático del orion resort despertó con un dolor en el costado que ardia y cuando se paro aterrizo en el agua mojando a una yellow que estaba por ahí paseando y con ori de su hombro estaba empapada salio corriendo a su habitación que alquilo gray (junto con las demás) y red confundiod y con una seguera fue a su habitación que estaba junto a la de yellow

En la suite de yellow

Gray tomo muchas delicadas opciones en color pastel amarillento le encantaba pero había algo especial en el cuarto estaba colgado un disfraz de rattata su pokemon favorito que decía con una nota "ve a las playas orion ahora usa la bolsa de color amarillo" yellow se sorprendio un paquete de perfume caro según lo comerciales y un paquete de pantene que decía "eres especial para todos y para todas"yellow iba a llorar por la ternura de gray se baño y se puso el perfume para salir con un vestido pastel con su pelo suelto y que mas con rubor

Suite de red

Había casi lo mismo solamente que el mensaje decía

Atentamente yellow

"te perdono por lo que paso ven a las playas orion por favor"

Tuya yellow

Red se dio cuenta en la patada perdió su gorra y no tenia su bolso uso la bolsa amarilla con una chaqueta completa y unos jeans con sus deportivas y sin sus guantes fue a las playas orion

Suite de gray

Se veía al trio jugando juegos Brown y gray jugaban dead space 3 como John y Isaac respectivamente y rainbow alertándolos con y usando sus nervios de acero y su habilidad de ver el tiempo lento gray vio un puker

Gray:UN MALDITO AHHHHHHHHHHH-le amputo las piernas y lo empalo con una garra de slasher muerto

Otro juego esta vez playstation battle royale

Gray como Isaac Clarke,Brown como big daddy y rainbow como emett graves usualmente las habilidades de gray como gamer pro eran superiores igual como combatía y combatieron en la maestria de los videojuegos que lamentablemente rainbow gano terror,gray gano batalla y shooters y Brown lógica,exploración y rpg

Playas orion

Yellow estaba ahí esperando a su persona especial era red

Yellow:hmmm-tenia cara paralizada era red

Red:YELLOW-la abrazo y le froto su cachetes en la cara tal cual pikachu a su amo y yellow estaba roja y curiosa por que red le ponía en ese estado simplemente viéndole

Yellow:r-r-red por que haces es-fue callada red le estaba besando-mmmmmmmmm mmmm mm(traducción:red red que haces que suaves labios mmmmm)

Red:perdo-per-perdoname pero perdón fui un tonto a mojarte perdón-respiro y volvió a besarle iniciando una relación a travez de una estupidez

Bosques orion

Tomados de la mano la pareja se cluzo con el cumpleaños

Todos:SORPRESA-gray y gold agarraron los discos y tocaron finally found you hecho un remix de djs profesionales

Red:ERA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE YELLOW-el líder dex holder recibió un puñetazo de de gray y blue por no acordarse de nada del sermón de blue en la casa de red

Aquí los dejo y por otro lados estoy seco de ideas tendrán que esperar un poco para que tenga nuevos capitulos


End file.
